Vacances d'été (HPDM - BZGW - RWHG - TNLL)
by Pakalos
Summary: Bye le bac! Place aux vac! Harry, Blaise, Théo et Hermione décident d'aller faire du camping au bord de la mer. Ils y rencontrent un autre groupe de jeunes et se lient d'amitié. "- Bah alors, Harry? T'as pas trouvé de nana? - Ta gueule, Blaise." Oui, mais et si un certain grand frère débarque? Un grand frère blond, arrogant, insupportable et bien trop sexy pour que ce soit légal...
1. Chapter 1

**NdA** **:** _Aïe aïe_ _aïe... Elle a encore craqué..._ Bouhouhouhou ! Mais c'est pas ma faaaauuute bouhaaaaa snurlf... _Arrête de chialer et ramasse ta morve, c'est un spectacle que personne ne tient à voir._ Mais, snif, Norbert, j'ai encore craquééééé, j'ai encore commencé une autre histoire... Ouiiiinnnnnn ! _Et ?_ J'l'ai pas finiiii... _Merde_. Comme tu dis, snurlf... _Trop tard... Et essuie ta morve !_

 **Discleamer** **:** Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas!) mais sont à JKR voilà bonne journée...

 **Résumé** **:** Le bac c'est fini, les vacances sont là ! Harry, Blaise, Théo et Hermione décident d'aller faire du camping entre amis au bord de la mer. Ils y rencontrent un autre groupe de jeunes et se lient d'amitié rapidement. D'amitié, vraiment ? Quatre garçons, trois filles, la mer, la plage, les maillots de bain, il y aura des paires de formées et un de mit de côté. « - Bah alors, Harry ? T'as pas trouvé de nana ? - Ta gueule, Blaise. ». Mais… et si un certain grand frère débarque ? Un grand frère blond, arrogant, insupportable, et bien trop sexy pour que ce soit légal. HPDM BZGW RWHG TNLL

 **Signé pakalos**

.

.oO0Oo.

 **Vacances d'été**

.

Chapitre 1 : Vive les vacances et sus aux nanas ! (et aux mecs - signé Hermione)

\- Yahouuuuu ! Libérééééééééé ! Délivrééééééééé ! Vive la liberté ! Liberté chériiiiiiiie !

Un grand garçon métis passa le portail du lycée en courant et leva les bras en l'air tout en hurlant.

\- Ferme-la Blaise, mes tympans ne vont pas supporter le choc auditif.

Le-dit Blaise se retourna, un air outré sur le visage, vers le jeune homme qui avait prononcé ces paroles. Ce dernier était nonchalamment appuyé sur un montant du portail. Il avait des cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient un peu devant ses yeux clairs qui reflétaient une certaine intelligence.

\- J'extériorise seulement ma joie d'avoir fini les examens ! s'offusqua Blaise. Tu devrais faire pareil, Théo, ça te ferait du bien t'as une gueule de constipé.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il fut coupé par l'arrivé d'un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille qui semblaient posséder une volonté propre et aux lunettes rondes qui cachaient ses yeux verts.

\- Yo, les gars ! Alors cette épreuve de SVT ? demanda-t-il en les saluant d'un signe de main.

\- Oh, et ben pas trop mal, répondit Théo en haussant les épaules, je suis pas vraiment sûr de mon schéma sur la fleur, je…

\- Non, pitié ! le coupa soudain Blaise en se couvrant les oreilles de ses mains. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de pistil, de plaques de subduction, de génome ou je ne sais quoi encore pour au moins… dix ans !

Théo lui jeta un regard courroucé tandis que l'autre garçon éclatait de rire.

\- T'as raison Blaise, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, parlons d'autre chose. Vous êtes toujours chaud pour dans deux semaines ?

\- Et comment ! répondit Blaise tout sourire. Ça sera des bêtes de vacances !

\- Ouais, confirma Théo en souriant. Mes parents sont ok, j'ai réussi à les convaincre hier.

\- Reste plus que Hermione.

\- Elle m'a envoyé un message hier, reprit le garçon aux cheveux noirs, ça a l'air bien parti, sa mère est d'accord, elle se charge de convaincre son père.

\- Cool ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? se demanda Blaise. L'épreuve est finie normalement…

\- Tu connais Hermione, soupira Théo, même si elle aura remplit tout ce qu'elle peut, elle aura encore quelque chose à rajouter…

\- Au fait Harry, fit Blaise en se tournant vers le troisième garçon, tes parents n'ont rien dit eux à propos des vacances ?

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est eux-même qui me l'ont proposé je te signale. Et puis le camping appartient à mon parrain donc il n'y a aucun problème.

Le métis acquiesça.

\- Ouais, mais je pensais qu'avec ta sœur…

Harry balaya l'air de sa main.

\- Rose a douze ans, on en a dix-huit…

\- Pas encore pour certain, glissa innocemment Théo.

\- … et ce qu'on fait ne la regarde pas, continua Harry sans tenir compte de l'interruption. Elle n'a pas son mot à…

\- Les garçoooons !

Les trois amis se regardèrent, incertains, avant de soupirer d'un air résigné et de faire face à leur amie, qui arrivait en courant, paniquée. Elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur, ses cheveux brun bouclés complètement ébouriffés et les joues rouges, puis prit la parole à un débit inimaginable :

\- Vous avez répondu quoi au QCM de la partie une ? La question sur les variétés hybrides ? C'est bien une combinaison des caractères des deux parents ? Et sur la partie deux ? Sur les réactions immunitaires ? Oh bon sang, je suis sûre que je n'ai pas assez détaillé ! Je saisque la glycolyse permet d'oxyder le glucose en pyruvate avec un production d'ATP, mais je ne me souviens plus si je l'ai mis !Et si ça se trouve, j'ai répondu complètement à côté de la question… Et mon schéma de la plante, est-ce que j'ai mit les vaisseaux en xylème et de phloème dans le bon sens ? Je…

\- Hermione ! l'interrompit Harry en la saisissant par les épaules alors que Blaise répétait « pyruvate ? » d'un air perdu. C'est fini de toute façon, dit-il plus calmement, l'épreuve est terminée.

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux paniqués.

\- Non, non, non, non, non ! Harry, tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai tout répondu de travers ! J'ai complètement raté l'épreuve ! Oh mon dieu, continua-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains, je ne vais pas avoir mon bac…

Harry inspira puis força Hermione à la regarder.

\- Écoute Hermione, tu es la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu n'aurais pas ton bac, même les plus idiots l'ont, regarde Blaise…

\- Hey ! protesta l'intéressé.

Hermione se contenta d'envoyerun regard énervé à Harry.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, je sais très bien ce que j'ai fait, et doncje sais très bien que j'ai tout raté.

\- Hermy, intervint Théo qui commençait à en avoir marre, vraiment je t'adore. Mais franchement, quand tu fais ta crise d'hystérie, j'ai juste envie de te coller trois baffes. Voir quatre, rajouta-t-il après un temps.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche d'un air choqué tandis que Harry regardaitle châtain avec des yeux rond.

\- Bien dit mon pote ! approuva Blaise en hochant la tête.

\- Ne l'encourage pas, toi ! rétorqua Hermione en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

\- Aaaarg ! simula Blaise en se saisissant l'épaule, un air de grand tragédien inscrit sur son visage. Au meurtre ! On m'attaque ! Les examens l'ont rendu folle ! Abritez-vous, tous à couvert !

Hermione pouffa.

\- Idiot, souffla-t-elleen levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils rient puis Harry prit la parole.

-Bon, les gars…

\- Et la fille !

\- Et la fille. C'est pas tout, mais je dois y aller, Rose doit être rentrée du collège et ma mère veut pas la laisser seule à la maison.

Théo lui envoya un regard sceptique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle risque, _dans_ ta maison ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune idée. Mais bon, c'est comme ça.

\- Aah… soupira Blaise en levant les main d'impuissance, la dure vie des grands frères…

\- Vous êtes tous enfant unique, répliqua Harry, vous pouvez pas comprendre.

\- Faux, je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, dit soudain Hermione.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent trois voix.

\- Mes parents ne me l'ont pas encore dit, pour ne pas me stresser avec le bac je suppose, mais ils se gourrent complètement s'ils croient que je ne l'ai pas remarqué, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les trois garçons la regardèrent d'un air entendu.

\- Bon, ben, salut ! dit finalement Harry. Hermione tu nous tiens au courant pour les vacances, si tes parents veulent bien.

\- Pas de problème.

\- À plus les gars !

\- Et la fille !

\- Et la fille…

.oO0Oo.

 _Mar. 26 juin à 14h12_

 _Harry Potter a créé le groupe « Vacancesd'été »_

 **Harry Potter** : Yo les gars, vu qu'on part dans unesemaineet demiej'ai fait un groupe histoire de voir ce qu'on emmène, comment on s'organise etc.

 **Harry Potter** : *et la fille

 **Hermione Granger** : Merci Harry. Tout n'est pas perdu

 **Blaise Zabini** : Bah déjà, des maillots de bain

 **Théodore Nott** : Merci Blaise on aurait pas deviné

 **Blaise Zabini** : Putain mec j'avais oublié que ton prénom complet c'était « Théodore » !

 **Théodore Nott** : T'as un problème ?

 _Blaise Zabini a renommé Théodore Nott Théo(dore) Nott_

 **Hermione Granger** : …

 **Théo(dore) Nott** : Ahahah je suis mort de rire

 **Blaise Zabini** : On comprend mieux comme ça

 _Théo(dore) Nott a renommé Blaise Zabini Baise Zabini_

 **Harry Potter** : Mdr !

 **Hermione Granger** : Harry ! Ne les encourage pas !

 **Baise Zabini** : Au moins ça reste une de mes activités principales

 **Hermione Granger** : …

 **Harry Potter** : Bon, à la base c'est pour s'organiser les gars et la fille

 **Baise Zabini** : …

 **Baise Zabini** : Oops

 **Harry Potter** : Tout le monde peut, on est d'accord ?

 **Théo(dore) Nott** : Oui

 **Baise Zabini** : Yep

 **Hermione Granger** : Mon père était moyen chaud mais finalement ma mère a réussi à le convaincre

 **Harry Potter** : Cool !

 **Harry Potter** : Alors je rappelle, on va au camping _The Black Pearl_ , à Colioure, du 7au 21juillet

 **Théo(dore) Nott** : Okay

 **Baise Zabini** : C'est quoi ce nom tout pourri ?

 **Harry Potter** : Sais pas, c'est mon parrain…

 **Hermione Granger** : Ça veut dire qu'on part le lendemain des résultats du bac du coup !

 **Baise Zabini** : Ah ouais

 **Théo(dore) Nott** : Cool on sera posé comme ça

 **Hermione Granger** : On y va comment ?

 **Harry Potter** : J'avais pensé train ou blablacar, mais à quatre ça risque d'être compliqué

 **Baise Zabini** : J'ai mon permis moi

 **Theo(dore) Nott** : JAMAIS DE LA VIE JE MONTE DANS TA VOITURE ZABINI

 **Baise Zabini** : T'as peur ?

 **Théo(dors) Nott** : J'ai pas confiance, nuance

 **Harry Potter** : T'as une voiture ?

 **Baise Zabini** : Non

 **Harry Potter** : -_-

 **Harry Potter** : Pourquoi tu dis ça alors, c'est inutile

 **Baise Zabini** : Je voulais souligner un fait

 **Theo(dore) Nott** : On s'en fout

 **Hermione Granger** : Pendant que vous disiez des conneries, j'ai regardé un peu les trains, les prix ont l'air pas mal

 **Harry Potter** : Train du coup ?

 **Hermione Granger** : C'est ce qui m'a l'air le plus simple et rentable

 **Harry Potter** : Train ça va à tout le monde ?

 **Baise Zabini** : No problème

 **Théo(dore) Nott** : Décide toi entre l'anglais et le français Zabini

 **Théo(dore) Nott** : Sinon ok pour moi le train

 **Baise Zabini** :Les gars, je viens de m'apercevoir d'un truc x)

 _Baise Zabini a renommé Théo(dore) Nott Théo dort pas_

 **Harry Potter** : Ahah bien vu, mais t'avais jamais remarqué ?

 **Théo dort pas** : Zabini, quitte cette terre tu es inutile

 **Hermione Granger** : Il est long à la détente que veux-tu

 **Baise Zabini** :Pourquoi tant de haine

 **Harry Potter** :Faudrait prendre les billets maintenant les gars parce que après ce sera plus cher

 **Hermione Granger** : Je vais les prendre tous ensembles, j'ai des réductions avec la carte jeune SNCF, vous me rembourserez après

 **Théo dort pas** : Ça marche

 **Baise Zabini** : Nickel princesse

 **Harry Potter** : Ok Hermione, tu nous proposes des horaires ?

 **Harry Potter** : Au fait, moi aussi j'ai une carte jeune, elle est valable jusqu'au 30 juillet

 **Hermione Granger** :Alors, on a le meilleur prix à 96,80€

 **Théo dort pas** : Quoi ?!

 **Hermione Granger** : Pour quatre, ça revient à 24,20€ par personne

 **Harry Potter** : Ça m'a l'air pas mal, les horaires ?

 **Hermione Granger** : Départ 8h, arrivée 11h

 **Baise Zabini** : C'EST MORT

 **Baise Zabini** :Hors de question que je me lève à 6h30 un samedi !

 **Hermione Granger** : Tout le monde ne met pas 3h à se préparer comme toi Blaise, tu t'adaptes

 **Théo dort pas** : 8h c'est très bien et si ça fait chier Zabini c'est un plus

 **Baise Zabini** : Je t'emmerde Nott

 **Harry Potter** : Les horaires m'ont l'air bien, comme ça on mangera là-bas

 **Harry Potter** : Ou alors emportez des sandwich et on mangera sur la plage

 **Théo dort pas** : Pas con

 **Hermione Granger** : On part sur ces billets-là alors ?

 **Harry Potter** : Moi ça me va

 **Théo dort pas** : Pareil

 **Baise Zabini** : Je vous hais .

 **Hermione Granger** : Blaise, tu es ok quand même ?

 **Théo dort pas** : Laisse tomber ce mec est incapable de se lever avant 14h en période de vacances

 **Baise Zabini** :Faux ! Je proteste !

 **Baise Zabini** : Une fois je me suis levé à 9h

 **Harry Potter** : O_o

 **Harry Potter** : Et t'as survécu ?

 **Baise Zabini** : Difficilement

 **Harry Potter** : Mon pauvre… Je compatis

 **Baise Zabini** : Merci t'es un pote

 **Baise Zabini** : Ce fut une époque difficile de ma vie…

 **Théo dort pas** : Y'a des séquelles visiblement

 **Hermione Granger** : Pourrait-on répondre à ma question ?!

 **Baise Zabini** : Yep Hermione, je vais vous prouver que je peux très bien me lever tôt, vous allez voir mouahahahahahahahaha

 **Hermione Granger** : Ok je prend les billets

 **Harry Potter** : Sans vouloir t'offenser Blaise, t'es pas crédible

 **Baise Zabini** : La ferme Potter

 **Baise Zabini** : C'est juste que tu es incapable de voir

 **Baise Zabini** : De voirahah

 _Baise Zabini a renommé Harry Potter Le bigleux_

 **Théo dort pas** : C'est petit ça

 **Hermione Granger** : Puéril je dirais

 **Le bigleux** : Je retiens Zabini

 **Baise Zabini** : Attend j'ai mieux

 **Hermione Granger** : …

 _Baise Zabini a renommé Le bigleux Le bigleux O.O_

 **Théo dort pas** : On a retrouvé tes lunettes Potter x)

 **Le bigleux O.O** : …

 **Hermione Granger** : Vous êtes des enfants…

 **Baise Zabini** : Attend qu'on trouve un surnom pour toi Hermione

 **Hermione Granger** : …

 **Hermione Granger** : Je vous envoie la capture d'écran des billets. C'est des e-billets du coup ils sont sur mon portable, je les aurais avec moi le jour du départ

 _Hermione Granger a envoyé une photo_

 **Le bigleux O.O** : Cool on est tous à côté

 **Théo dort pas** : Merci Hermione

 **Baise Zabini** : Nickel, du coup on doit être à la gare à quelle heure ?

 **Hermione Granger** : 7h30 je pense que c'est bien, non ? Comme ça on a un peu d'avance pour ne pas stresser

 **Le bigleux O.O** : Ok

 **Théo dort pas** : Ça marche

 **Baise Zabini** : Je vais devoir me lever à 6h… Je vais mourir… Arg… Heureux de vous avoir connus…

 **Théo dort pas** : Meurs en silence

 **Baise Zabini** : Mon fantôme va venir te hanter Nott

 **Théo dort pas** : J'ai peur

 _Ven. 29juin à 10h04_

 **Hermione Granger** : Harry, il faut emmener quelque chose de particulier ?

 **Le bigleux O.O** : Nan tkt

 **Baise Zabini** : Je peux emmener ma planche de surf ?

 **Le bigleux O.O** : Il y en aura sur place, mon parrain en fait

 **Théo dort pas** : Pourquoi tu voudrais emmener ta planche de surf, y'a pas de vagues en Méditerranée

 **Baise Zabini** : À ton avis, Nott ? x)

 **Le bigleux O.O** : ?

 **Baise Zabini** : Les filles elles aiment les beaux gars bronzé et musclés qui font du surf, ça a le style tu vois

 **Hermione Granger** : Pas toutes Blaise, ne prend pas le cas des midinettespour une généralité

 **Théo dort pas** : T'es pas bronzé Zabini, t'es métis

 **Baise Zabini** : Toutes les filles n'ont pas le nez plongées dans les bouquins Hermignonne

 **Baise Zabini** : La ferme Nott, c'est presque pareil x)

 _Baise Zabini a renommé Hermionne Granger La bibliothécaire_

 **Le bigleux O.O** : C'est tout à fait Hermione XD

 **La bibliothécaire** : J'allais justement demander combien de livres à votre avis je pourrais emmener…

 **Théo dort pas** : Ahaha Hermione t'es la meilleure

 **Baise Zabini** : O_o

 **Le bigleux O.O** : Tkt pas Hermione t'auras pas le temps de lire, on va faire plein d'activité, c'est cool !

 **Le bigleux O.O** : Et puis y'a plein de jeune de notre âge au camping x)

 **Théo dort pas** : Ok lesgars, on est tous célib actuellement, donc il faut qu'on trouve une meuf cet été !

 **Le bigleux O.O** : Feeeuuuuuu

 **La bibliothécaire** : Hé oh, on se calme les hormones en folies, là

 **Baise Zabini** : Fautaussi trouver un mec à notre rat de bibliothèque préféré x)

 **Théo dort pas** : Mdr

 **Le bigleux O.O** : Allez pour les deux semaines qu'on a, chacun doit se trouver une nana !

 **Le bigleux O.O** : Ou un mec pour Hermione

 **La bibliothécaire** : Qui vous dit que je ne préfèrerais pas une fille ?

 **Baise Zabini** : O_o

 **Théo dort pas** : O_o

 **Le bigleux O.O** : O_o

 **La bibliothécaire** : Ça devient répétitif les gars là

 **La bibliothécaire** : Quoi ? Vous avez quelque chose contre les homo ?

 **Baise Zabini** : Nan tout le monde peut faire ce qu'il veut je m'en fous, ça va pas changer ma vie x)

 **Théo dort pas** : Pas du tout mais c'est juste qu'on s'y attendait pas

 **La bibliothécaire** : Harry ?

 **Le bigleux O.O** : Hein ? Heu non pas du tout, mon parrain est gay. Mais t'es lesbienne Hermione ?

 **La bibliothécaire** : Non, je disais ça pour vous faire réagir

 **Le bigleux O.O** : Ah ! Je me disais aussi !

 **La bibliothécaire** : Pourquoi ?

 **Le bigleux O.O** : Tu te souviens quand tu m'avais prêté ton portable pour faire une recherche sur internet ? x)

 **La bibliothécaire** : Ben quoi ?

 **Le bigleux O.O** : Tu as des onglets très interessant ma chère Hermionehinhinhin

 **La bibliothécaire** : T'as fouillé mon historique ?

 **Le bigleux O.O** : Roooh tout de suite les grands mots, c'était du hasard, du hasard

 **La bibliothécaire** : Je vais te tuer Potter

 **Le bigleux O.O** : Comme quoi, elle n'est pas si innocente que ça Miss Première de la classe x)

 **Théo dort pas** : C'est quoi cette histoire ?

 **Baise Zabini** : Ouais, on aimerait bien savoir x)

 **La bibliothécaire** : Potter, tu ne dis qu'un seul mot, je fais de ta vie un enfer

 **Le bigleux O.O** : Toute information se négocie

 **Baise Zabini** : 10€

 **Théo dort pas** : C'est nul Zabini

 **Théo dort pas** : Un abonnement à l'année chez « la gaufre liégeoise »

 **Baise Zabini** : 20€

 **Le bigleux O.O** : Topez-là, chers collègues !

 **La bibliothécaire** : Potter…

 **Le bigleux O.O** : Mademoiselle adore les YA-O-I ! Tintintin !

 **Théo dort pas** : C'est quoi ça ?

 **Baise Zabini** : Des manga gay XD

 **Théo dort pas** : Non ? O_o

 **Le bigleux O.O** : D'où tu connais, Blaise ?

 **Baise Zabini** : Je me documente sur ce qu'aiment les filles x)

 **La bibliothécaire** : Potter, tu es mort.

 **Le bigleux O.O** : Oops

 **Baise Zabini** : Heureux de t'avoir connu Potter x)

 **Théo dort pas** : Stop avec ce smiley Zabini

 _Mar.03juilletà 20h46_

 **La bibliothécaire** : Harry, au fait j'ai pas demandé, il faut amener un sac de couchage ? Un oreiller ? Il a des tentes ton parrain ?

 **Le bigleux O.O** : Mon parrain nous a réservé un mobilhome, y'a tout dedans, on amène juste nos bagages

 **Baise Zabini** : Et tes livres porno Hermignonne x)

 **La bibliothécaire** : Ok très bien, je vais vous traumatiser, bande d'hétéros

 **Théo dort pas** : Tu dis ça comme si c'était une insulte

 **La bibliothécaire** : Il y en a bien qui traitent les gens de tapette ou de pédécomme si c'était une insulte, non ?

 **Le bigleux O.O** : C'est vrai que de ce point de vu là…

 **Théo dort pas** : Pas faux

 **Baise Zabini** : Toujours sérieuse cette Granger x)

 **Théo dort pas** : Zabini on avait dit stop avec ce smiley

 **Baise Zabini** : x) x) x) x) x) x) x) x) x) x) x) x) x) x)

 **Le bigleux O.O** : T'es lourd là, Blaise

 _La bibliothécaire a renommé Baise Zabini L'imbécile heureux x)_

 **Théo dort pas** : Hermione je suis choqué

 **Le bigleux O.O** : Je valide

 **L'imbécile heureux x)** : … pourquoi tant de haine…

 _Sam. 07 juillet à 7h25_

 **La bibliothécaire** : Le train est affiché les gars, je vous attend quai D devant la voiture 17

 **Le bigleux O.O** : Je suis dans la gare, j'arrive

 **Théo dort pas** : J'arrive à la gare dans dix minutes y'a des bouchons

 **La bibliothécaire** : Ok ça marche à tout de suite

 _Sam. 07 juillet à 7h47_

 **Le bigleux O.O** : Blaise, t'es où ?!

 **L'imbécile heureux x)** : J'arrive

 **Théo dort pas** : C'est pas une réponse ça, Zabini

 **La bibliothécaire** : Le train part dans dix minutes imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !

 **L'imbécile heureux x)** : J'arrive j'ai dit

 **Le bigleux O.O** : Fait gaffe Zab, Hermione devient vulgaire, c'est trèèèèèèèès mauvais signe

 **L'imbécile heureux x)** : Je suis dans la gare, j'arrive

 **La bibliothécaire** : LAISSE TON TELEPHONE TRANQUILLE ET MAGNE TON CUL ZABINI LE TRAIN DEMARRE DANS CINQ MINUTES !

 **L'imbécile heureux x)** : C'est bon je suis monté dans le train, je vous rejoins :)

 **Le bigleux O.O** : Voiture 17

 **L'imbécile heureux x)** : Thanks !

.oO0Oo.

\- Hey ! Salut la compagnie ! s'exclama gaiement Blaise en ouvrant le compartiment où l'attendaient ses trois amis.

\- Je vais te dépecer ! le menaça Hermione en se levant et saisissant le jeune homme par le col du tee-shirt même s'il faisait une dizaine de centimètres de plus qu'elle.

\- Wow, du calme princesse, dit celui-ci en levant les mains en signe de défaite. Et puis je te signale que je suis pas puceau. Et c'est pas vraiment une menace.

\- J'ai dit DÉ-PE-CER, va t'acheter un dictionnaire, ignare, répliqua Hermione en se rasseyant sur son siège avec un soupir.

\- Salut mec, fit Harry en tendant la main au métis avec un sourire.

\- Salut, dit Théo sans quitter son livre des yeux comme si tout ce remue-ménage ne l'atteignait pas.

Blaise salua avec entrain ses amis et se laissa tomber sur un siège en se délestant de ses sacs. Il avisa Hermione à côté de lui qui avait toujours les sourcils fronçés.

\- Allez Hermignonne, je suis désolé, dit-il en entourant ses épaules d'un bras. Fais pas la tête, je suis arrivé à temps quand même.

\- Humf, grogna Hermione en se déridant un peu.

Elle ne l'avouerait pas mais elle était grandement soulagée que Blaise soit avec eux et qu'ils puissent passer des vacances tous ensemble.

\- Allez, continua Blaise, arrête de froncer les sourcils, t'es plus jolie quand tu souris. Même si je dois avouer que t'as un côté plutôt sexy quand t'es en colère, ajouta-t-il d'un air pensif.

\- Idiot ! le rabroua Hermione un sourire au coin des lèvres en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

Harry fit un sourire, Hermione ne restait jamais fâchée très longtemps.

\- Toujours obsédé du sexe Zabini ? lança nonchalamment Théo depuis sa place. Serait-ce à cause de ton manque d'activité ces derniers mois ?

\- Tu peux parler Nott ! Mais tu n'es qu'un jaloux c'est bien connu…

\- Pardon ?!

Harry et Hermione se jetèrent un coup d'oeil mi-résigné mi-amusé alors que Théo et Blaise recommençaient une énième séance d'échanges verbaux imagés.

Harry regarda ses amis avec un sourire attendrit. Hermione était en quelque sorte la maman du groupe, Blaise le bout-en-train qui mettait l'ambiance, Théo l'intellectuel pince-sans-rire mais fidèle, et lui complétait ce quatuor des plus improbables.

Le jeune homme regarda le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Blaise s'approcha soudain de lui et entoura son cou d'un bras pour frotter sa tête avec son autre main en ébouriffant énergiquement ses cheveux.

\- Aïe ! Arrête Blaise ! protesta-t-il sous les rires des autres.

Tellement de soutien. Navrant.

\- Rien ne va plus si notre mascotte préférée ne s'amuse pas !

\- Chuis pas votre mascotte… bouda Harry d'un ton peu convaincu.

\- Mais oui c'est ça, dit narquoisement Théo.

Hermione ne dit rien mais son sourire malicieux n'en disait pas moins.

\- Que les vacances commencent ! s'enthousiasma Blaise en levant le poing en l'air.

\- Yeah ! s'écrièrent les trois autres en levant aussi leur poing.

\- Et sus aux nanas !

\- Tais-toi Blaise.

\- Oui maman.

.oO0Oo.

 **Hum hum... _Ombrage, sort de ce corps !_ Aïe ! Arrête de me frapper Norbert !**

 **Bref, voila voila... À la base je voulais finir cet OS pour les 100 reviews de C'est donc ça une famille ? Mais bon vous êtes allés trop vite ! _Ou t'as été trop lente._ Heu... Aussi... Mais c'est pas ce qui compte !**

 **Enfin bon, finalement ça ne sera pas un OS. _Visiblement oui._ Et ce sera donc une petite fic qui, je pense (et je l'espère) ne fera pas plus de 5 ou 6 chapitres, pas comme Cdcuf (ouais j'utilise des abréviations ouais) qui fera MINIMUM 30 chapitres. _Enfin ça c'est ce que tu penses._ Hum, Norbert, cesse de m'interrompre voyons, les lecteurs vont croire que je n'ai pas d'autorité. _Tu n'as pas d'autorité._ ... Je te hais.**

 **Kiss !**


	2. Chapter 2

**NdA** **:** Bon ben les vacances c'est fini... snif, snif... À la base, je voulais poster cet OS (en plusieurs parties, donc cette mini-fin on va dire) durant les vacances d'été (d'où le titre), mais j'ai dû faire un déménagement, donc très peu de temps... Mais ce soir j'ai eu l'inspi x) Enfin bref, voici donc la suite ! J'espère pour vous que votre rentrée s'est bien passée !

 **Discleamer** **:** Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas!) mais sont à JKR voilà bonne journée...

 **Résumé** **:** Le bac c'est fini, les vacances sont là ! Harry, Blaise, Théo et Hermione décident d'aller faire du camping entre amis au bord de la mer. Ils y rencontrent un autre groupe de jeunes et se lient d'amitié rapidement. D'amitié, vraiment ? Quatre garçons, trois filles, la mer, la plage, les maillots de bain, il y aura des paires de formées et un de mit de côté. « - Bah alors, Harry ? T'as pas trouvé de nana ? - Ta gueule, Blaise. ». Mais… et si un certain grand frère débarque ? Un grand frère blond, arrogant, insupportable, et bien trop sexy pour que ce soit légal. HPDM BZGW RWHG TNLL

 **Signé pakalos**

.

.oO0Oo.

 **Vacances d'été**

.

Chapitre 2 : Y'a du soleil et des nana ! Lalalilalala ! (bonjour la beaufitude... - signé Hermione)

\- Et celle-là ?

\- Bof, trop de poitrine.

\- Et toi Théo ?

\- Nan, pas mon genre.

\- Tsss… Vous êtes nuls les gars… Bon, celle-là alors ?

\- Mec, t'as vu son âge ?!

\- Ouais, j'avoue que ça fait un peu pédopanda là…

\- Pédopanda ?

\- Tu connais pas, Hermione ?

\- C'est une nouvelle expression de Blaise…

\- Bah quoi ? Elle est tout à fait normale cette expression.

\- Si tu le dis…

Bref, vous l'auriez compris. Les quatre amis étaient présentement sur la plage en train de mater. Ils étaient arrivé quelques heures plus tôt, et après avoir déposé leurs affaires dans leur bungalow et s'être changés, ils étaient partis en direction de la plage.

Hermione lança un regard las aux trois idiots qui ne faisaient que regarder les filles à moitié nues. Elle, avait mit un ensemble deux pièces kaki qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses cheveux châtains ondulés, et s'était ainsi attiré les remarques et compliments de ses amis. Elle était plutôt contente de son achat, c'était sa mère qui le lui avait conseillé trois jours plus tôt, arguant qu'il lui irait encore mieux lorsqu'elle serait bronzée.

Blaise, lui, avait enfilé un bermuda noir uni, Harry un rouge avec un lion jaune dessiné sur une jambe, et Théo, lui un bleu foncé à rayures. Tous les quatre étaient assis sur leurs serviettes de plage après une petite trempette dans l'eau salée.

Un sourire malicieux étira alors ses lèvres tandis qu'elle attira l'attention des trois garçons. Ils se retournèrent vers elle et elle pointa du doigt un jeune homme brun plutôt bien bâti.

\- Et lui ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Sexy, non ?

Blaise lui jeta un regard de pure horreur tandis que Théo semblait interloqué.

\- Trop musclé, dit alors Harry d'un ton neutre la surprenant. C'est moche, on voit que c'est juste fait pour impressionner.

Blaise se retourna vers Harry et enroula son bras autour de son cou.

\- Bah alors Ryry, on est jaloux ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Que dalle, j'ai dit que c'était pas beau, c'est bien mieux un peu moins musclé, trop c'est trop…

\- Il est jaloux ! confirma Théo avec un sourire en coin.

\- Mais je vous ai dit que non !

Hermione ne dit rien, laissant les garçons se charier mutuellement, mais nota cette information dans un coin de sa tête, les rouages de son cerveau se remettant en marche, ayant été légèrement mis en pause après le bac.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le sifflement admiratif de Blaise.

\- Wow, hé, les gars… et celle-là…

Il désigna une jeune femme qui sortait de l'eau, elle semblait avoir le même âge qu'eux. Elle avait une longue chevelure rousse, un maillot de bain rouge qui la mettait… à son avantage, et semblait plutôt mignonne.

\- Je dois avouer que…, souffla Harry. Elle est vraiment pas mal… Très jolie.

\- Mouais… trop de seins, répondit vaguement Théo.

\- T'es fou ! répliqua Blaise l'air indigné. Elle a tout là où il faut et comme il faut.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous pouvez arrêter de parler des filles comme si elles étaient un morceau de viande, les gars ? C'est vraiment dégradant.

Harry lui fit un sourire d'excuse et Théo haussa les épaules, tandis que Blaise ne lui répondit carrément pas, toujours obnubilé par la jeune fille rousse.

Théo ouvrit alors la glacière et en sortit une boisson fraîche.

\- Quelqu'un veut une Tourtel ? demanda-t-il.

\- La boisson des dieux ! Ouais, une, steuplé, répondit Harry.

Hermione en demanda une aussi et Blaise tandis la main mécaniquement. Ils avaient commencé à boire leur bouteille quand Blaise sortit :

\- Les gars, j'suis amoureux…

Théo en recracha sa Tourtel, Hermione s'étouffa avec et Harry l'avala par le nez tout en rotant de manière fort peu élégante. Ça devait faire mal.

\- Q-quoi ? éructa Théo tout en tapant Harry dans le dos.

\- Nan mais sérieux ! fit Blaise avec énergie les faisant sursauter. Elle est top cette nana ! Elle est juste… waw…

\- Ok, dit Hermione, ne confond pas amour et désir, c'est vraiment pas la même chose.

Blaise la regarda comme si elle lui parlait dans une langue extraterrestre, puis il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui avait à présent rejoint deux autres jeunes installés un peu plus loin. Parmi eux ils y avait une blonde et un grand roux qui semblait être son frère. Ce dernier regarda alors dans leur direction et fronça les sourcils.

Harry tapa alors dans le dos de Blaise en ricanant.

\- Désolé mon pote, mais il semblerait que l'option « grand-frère » se rajoute à l'équation, dit-il en terminant sur un éclat de rire.

Blaise se tourna alors vers Hermione l'air implorant.

\- Hermignonne que j'aime de tout mon coeur…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, soupira Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

\- Occupe-toi du roux steuplééééééé !

\- Pardon ?

Hermione sembla indignée. Blaise continua sur sa lancée :

\- Ouiii, comme ça il sera trop concentré sur toi pour s'occuper de qui parle avec sa sœur !

Hermione lui jeta un regard blasé. Puis elle coupa court aux espérances de Blaise en annonçant d'un ton implacable :

\- C'est hors de question.

Puis elle se leva.

\- Je vais me chercher une glace, dit elle en désignant le stand à l'entrée du camping un peu plus loin. À tout l'heure.

Et elle s'éloigna, laissant les trois garçon entre eux. Harry vit avec surprise le garçon roux échanger quelques mots avec les deux filles puis se lever à son tour et partir dans la même direction qu'Hermione.

\- On dirait que tu n'auras même pas besoin de l'aide active d'Hermione, rit-il. Il s'est rendu compte tout seul que c'était une bombe.

\- Hermione, une bombe ? s'étonna Théo.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Faut être honnête, sous ses airs de Miss-je-sais-tout elle est quand même sacrément bien foutue, et mignonne.

\- C'est pas faux, dit Blaise. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, je ne sortirais avec elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Son amitié m'est trop précieuse, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Pareil, répondit Harry tandis que Théo acquiesçait.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout, dit alors Blaise tandis qu'un silence s'installait, mais ma rouquine va pas sagement attendre que son grand frère chéri revienne.

Il se leva l'air décidé.

\- Je vais lui parler.

\- C'est ça, bonne chance…, fit Harry.

Mais Blaise était déjà parti.

\- Je l'accompagne, dit soudain Théo en se levant à son tour.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

Harry se retrouva seul en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Il soupira. Bon, ben, bronzette…

.oO0Oo.

Du côté d'Hermione, la jeune fille hésitait entre un sorbet citron et celui au melon. Elle opta finalement pour une boule melon dans un pot, n'aimant pas les cornets. Le jeune homme derrière elle prit à son tour sa commande tandis qu'elle attendait sa glace.

\- Une boule chocolat noisette, s'il-vous-plait.

Hermione se tourna vers le jeune homme et vit avec surprise qu'il s'agissait du jeune homme roux de tout à l'heure. Il avait la peau plutôt pâle et des tâches de rousseurs sur le visage, qui venaient s'échouer sur son torse et ses bras, plutôt musclés selon Hermione. Il devait pratiquer un sport, se dit-elle. Elle s'aperçu alors qu'elle était carrément en train de le reluquer et détourna le regard en rosissant un peu.

\- Heu… salut, dit alors le jeune homme.

Hermione sursauta, manquant de faire tomber son sorbet dans le sable et se tourna vers le garçon. Il avait des yeux bleu foncés et les joues rouges de timidité. Il semblait que ce devait être une des rares fois où il abordait une fille, songea la Hermione. Elle remarqua que ses oreilles avait aussi prit une teinte rouge, et Hermione le trouva instantanément mignon.

\- Salut, répondit alors la jeune fille en souriant.

Le garçon sembla rougir un peu plus et sursauta quand le vendeur lui tendit le glace qu'il avait commandé.

\- Je m'appelle Ronald… enfin je préfère Ron, dit-il après un temps. Et toi ?

Hermione sourit, il était adorable.

\- Hermione, répondit-elle.

\- Oh, c'est joli…

\- Merci.

Puis ils se turent. Ron sembla gêné et se passa la main derrière la nuque. Hermione laissa alors échapper un rire.

\- Ça te dirait de marcher un peu ? proposa-t-elle en désignant le bord de plage.

Ron releva brusquement la tête, un grand sourire fit son apparition sur son visage, lui donnant un air enfantin.

\- Oui bien sûr !

Hermione rit de sa réponse si prompte et s'éloigna du glacier qui soupira « ah, les jeunes » les faisant rougir. Il se regardèrent l'air gênés, puis éclatèrent de rire ensemble.

\- Bon, pouffa Hermione, on y va ?

\- Je te suis ! répondit Ron avec un sourire.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'eau, commençant à discuter.

.oO0Oo.

Harry, qui somnolait depuis le départ de ses amis, fut tiré de ses rêveries par des voix s'approchant. Il ouvrit un œil et se redressa. Il tomba sur Hermione et le grand roux de tout à l'heure.

\- Ah tiens, Harry, dit-elle alors, je te présente Ron. Ron, voici Harry, un des amis dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure.

Harry se leva et serra la main tendue du roux en souriant, lequel lui répondit de même.

\- Salut, dit Harry.

\- Salut, répondit chaleureusement Ron. Ah oui, il est petit, ajouta-t-il pour Hermione. Oh, heu pardon, se reprit-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils et tourna vivement la tête vers la jeune fille qui eu la décence de paraître gênée.

\- Hermione ! ronchonna-t-il.

\- Et bien quoi, se défendit-elle. Tu es petit, il faut l'admettre.

\- Il y a plein d'hommes qui font moins d'un mètre soixante-dix, je te ferais remarquer…

\- Certes.

\- Humpf…, dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Harry fit semblant de faire la tête pour la forme et observa Ron par dessus ses lunettes. Mouais, bien foutu, plutôt beau gosse, et s'il était gentil avec Hermione ça pourrait le faire, il l'autorisait à sortir avec elle. Il darda sur le grand jeune homme un regard d'avertissement qu'Hermione ne vit pas mais qu'il comprit. Ron esquissa un sourire et acquiesça imperceptiblement de la tête. Bien.

\- Où sont passés Blaise et Théo ? demanda soudainement Hermione mettant fin à leur échange visuel.

Harry grimaça et jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Ron qui, lui, regardait Hermione. Et bah…

\- Hum… là-bas…

Il désigna d'un geste vague le coin où se trouvaient les deux garçons, évidement en compagnie de la rousse et de la blonde de tout à l'heure.

\- Hé ! Mais il parle avec ma sœur ! s'exclama soudain Ron en faisant furieusement un pas dans leur direction.

Hermione posa une main sur son bras pour le calmer, et Ron rougit en fixant la main en question. Hermione la retira rapidement comme si elle s'était brûlée. Harry vit deux rond roses apparaître sur ses pommettes. Hum… intéressant…

\- Bon, dit-il alors joyeusement. Puisque tout le monde semble lier connaissance, et si nous nous mettions tous à côté ? On prend nos affaires et on vous rejoint !

Pour couper court à toute protestation, il commença d'ors et déjà à ramasser sa serviette ainsi que celle d'Hermione.

Hermione haussa les épaules et se chargea du parasol, tandis que Ron se saisissait de la glacière.

\- Bon… ben, suivez-moi, dit ce dernier.

Il marchèrent alors en direction des quatre autres.

\- Ah, salut les gars ! claironna Blaise à leur approche.

Ron darda un regard noir au métis qui ne se départit tout de même pas de son sourire. Théo leur adressa un vague salut de la main, le regard tourné vers la blonde à l'air rêveur.

\- Bonjour, dit celle-ci d'un ton léger.

Elle avait des yeux bleus très clair, qui semblaient pouvoir lire en vous et un sourire doux.

\- Hello ! fit alors la rousse en se levant et claquant la bise à un Harry surpris. Moi c'est Ginny !

Elle fit de même pour Hermione, haussant un sourcil suggestif en direction de son frère puis présenta la blonde à ses côtés :

\- Voici Luna, on passe les vacances ensembles.

\- Mon frère et moi logeons pas très loin, ajouta la jeune fille blonde, Ginny est mon amie, je l'ai donc invitée, elle et Ron.

Théo tourna soudainement la tête vers Luna.

\- Tu as un frère ?

Luna posa pensivement un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne l'ai pas dit ? dit-elle alors.

\- Non.

\- Oh. Et bien c'est le cas, j'ai un grand frère.

Harry intercepta le regard alarmé de Théo et ravala un ricanement.

\- T'es qui ? fit agressivement Ron à l'adresse de Blaise.

\- Wow, relax, mec, tempéra Blaise en se levant tout sourire. Blaise Zabini, enchanté.

Ron plissa les yeux et eut une moue contrariée avant de serrer, enfin d'essayer de briser les phalanges serait plus correct, la main tendue du métis et de se fusiller mutuellement du regard. Harry avait l'impression d'assister à un combat de coqs… Il échangea un regard blasé avec Hermione.

\- Bon, asseyez-vous ! intervint soudainement Ginny. Vous allez pas restés plantés là !

Finalement, Ron « invita » Hermione sur sa serviette, tandis que Harry étendait la sienne. La glacière rejoignit l'autre et Blaise se chargea de planter le parasol, puisque les autres n'en avaient pas.

\- Au fait, dit-il alors, où sont nos serviettes, les gars ?

\- Là-bas, répondit évasivement Hermione.

Théo écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Vous ne nous les avez pas prises ?

Harry haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- Vous aviez l'air un peu trop occupés, on s'est dit que marcher vous ferait du bien.

Blaise hurla au fratricide et partit en quatrième vitesse chercher « sa précieuse serviette de collection Star Wars » et Théo se releva en ronchonnant. Ginny les accompagna sous le regard dur de son frère.

Harry se tourna vers la blonde, Luna.

\- Alors vous passez souvent votre temps à la plage, non ? Puisque vous habitez pas loin…

La jeune fille sourit.

\- En fait, il s'agit d'une résidence secondaire, répondit-elle. La maison est près de Montpellier, je suis au lycée là-bas, avec Ginny.

\- Ah d'accord, dit Harry en souriant, tu es en quelle classe ?

\- Je rentre en Terminale.

Ils continuèrent un peu à discuter. Luna avait quelque chose qui fascinait Harry. Elle était douce, gentille, rêveuse, un peu étrange parfois, mais pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, elle le mettait tout de suite en confiance. Il y avait des gens comme ça.

Harry sentit soudain qu'on l'attrapait par dessous les bras pour le soulever et poussa un cri de surprise.

\- Vengeance ! Tous à la flotte ! résonna la voix de Blaise à son oreille.

Harry essaya vainement de se débattre mais le grand noir le saisit à la taille pour le projeter sur son épaule. Luna lui lança un regard compatissant, à moitié amusée, alors que Théo lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se lever.

Ce fut à grand renfort de cris, de promesses de mort et néanmoins de rires que Harry fut jeté sans ménagement dans l'eau froide de la mer. Crachotant et toussant l'eau salée qui s'était infiltrée dans sa bouche, Harry se tourna vers Blaise, ses yeux verts brillants derrière ses lunettes. Grâce au ciel, il ne les avait pas perdue !

\- Tu vas mourrrriiiirrrrr ! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant dans les jambes de Blaise qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse à son tour.

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Hermione, Ron et Ginny et s'amusèrent à se noyer les uns les autres. Luna et Théo, plus calmes, restant au bord.

Après une petite heure à s'amuser comme des enfants, ils regagnèrent, essoufflés, leurs serviettes, où les attendaient Luna et Théo.

Qui se tenaient très proches. Harry esquissa un sourire en coin en direction de Théo qui haussa un sourcil de manière suggestive.

Chacun s'effondra sur sa serviette attitrée, Hermione étalant finalement la sienne pour avoir plus de place. Harry remarqua que Ron semblait plutôt déçu. Blaise s'installa d'office sur la serviette de Ginny qui la partagea avec plaisir. Faisant fît de sa solitude, Harry engagea la conversation avec Luna, et chacun se joignit à la conversation.

Ainsi, ils apprirent que Luna et Ginny n'étaient pas dans la même classe, mais dans le même lycée. Elle s'était rapprochées suite à l'agression de Ginny, dont elle n'avait pas voulu parler plus, et le fait que les camarades de dortoir de Luna semblaient tout le temps lui piquer ses affaires. Ginny étaient férocement intervenue, et elle étaient devenues rapidement amies.

Ron, lui avait, comme eux, eut son bac cette année et partait faire un DUT en septembre.

Quant à eux, ils racontèrent qu'ils se connaissaient depuis le début du collège, bien qu'ils ne soient devenus vraiment inséparables qu'en quatrième, où Hermione avait véritablement intégré leur petite bande, qui jusque-là, ne faisait que se moquer d'elle et de ses airs de Miss-je-sais-tout.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire après ? demanda Ron à Hermione.

\- Médecine, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Waow, ah ouais…

Ron semblait impressionné et Hermione se rengorgea.

\- Et vous ? lança alors Ginny.

\- DUT Mesures Physiques, répondit Harry, puis peut-être rentrer dans la police après.

\- Ah oui ? Cool !

\- DUT infocom pour moi, dit Blaise.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

\- Il n'y a presque que des filles là-bas, non ?

Blaise haussa les épaules, mais un sourire goguenard fit son apparition sur ses lèvre. Sourire qu'il ravala en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Ron, et celui, quelque peu méprisant, de Ginny.

\- Mais je le fais aussi avec le statut Sportif Haut Niveau ! tenta-t-il de se rattraper.

\- Quel sport ?

\- Basket, répondit-il à Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Celle-ci répondit par un vague « d'accord » et se tourna vers Théo. Harry devait se morde les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire. Hermione, derrière, ne se gênait pas pour ricaner, se cachant peu efficacement derrière le bras de Ron qui rougit brusquement.

\- Et toi ? dit sa soeur au châtain.

\- J'intègre l'école de Science Po de Toulouse, répondit Théo.

\- Mon frère aussi fait Science Po, intervint alors Luna l'air pensive.

Harry se tourna vers Luna.

\- Ton frère ?

\- Oui, dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il a vingt ans, il est en troisième année, mais à Montpellier.

\- Vingt ans et en troisième année ? dit Théo les yeux écarquillés.

Luna pouffa discrètement, la main devant la bouche.

\- Oui, il a sauté une classe.

Hermione intervint alors.

\- Oh, il est super intelligent alors !

Luna esquissa un sourire.

\- On peut dire ça…

\- Il est comment, ton frère ? continua la jeune fille.

Harry se demanda pourquoi elle posa cette question et se tourna vers Hermione qui le regardait avec un air étrange. Bon sang ! Mais qu'avait encore inventé cette fille ? Ron jeta un regard paniqué à Hermione.

\- Malfoy n'a absolument aucun intérêt, grogna-t-il. Ce n'est qu'une fouine désagréable.

\- Tu exagères, fit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr que non, il est insupportable ! M'as-tu-vu, et tout ce que tu veux !

\- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! Ce ne serait pas plutôt parce que tu serais jaloux ?

\- Quoi ?! Moi, jaloux de cette fouine ?

\- Parfaitement !

Luna prit alors la parole avant que ça ne tourna au pugilat entre le frère et la sœur.

\- Mon frère est peut-être un peu… crâneur, dit-elle d'une voix douce qui sembla apaiser les tensions, mais il est vraiment gentil sinon. Et puis c'est le seul que j'ai alors…

Harry remarqua une lueur de mélancolie dans les yeux de Luna, avant que ceux-ci ne reprennent un éclat malicieux quand Théo passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Pour le décrire physiquement… Il est blond, comme moi, plutôt grand, mais moins que Ron…

\- Encore heureux… grommela ce dernier.

\- … musclé aussi, rajouta-t-elle sous l'oreille attentive d'Hermione. Enfin, mon frère plaît à beaucoup de filles, je dois dire !

Les deux autres filles pouffèrent et Ron et Blaise échangèrent un regard… inquiet ?

Mouahahahaha, c'était décidément trop drôle ! Harry s'amusait comme un petit fou à les observer.

\- Ah et mon frère est…

\- Derrière toi, dit alors une voix grave. Et le-dit frère aimerait bien savoir qui est ce garçon qui s'est visiblement autorisé à te toucher plus que ne le permet la bienséance.

Harry sursauta par la soudaine apparition et leva les yeux. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme blond, les cheveux coiffés en arrière, bien que certaines mèches lui retombe élégamment sur le front. Il portait un bermuda kaki et les regardait de haut, le regard particulièrement fixé sur le haut de la tête de Luna qui ne s'était toujours pas tournée vers lui. Il fronçait les sourcils, et avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, parfaitement moulée dans sa chemise blanche, le tout lui donnant un air particulièrement sexy.

Hein ? Pourquoi pensait-il ça ? se demanda Harry en se secouant. Le jeune homme leva alors le regard vers lui, et Harry tomba dans des yeux mercure chatoyants. Il ne pu lâcher les orbes grises du regard, pour il ne savait quelle raison, perturbé. Le blond le dévisagea à son tour avec une intensité telle que Harry rougit, puis le blond haussa un sourcil moqueur et Harry cligna des yeux.

\- … gay, termina alors Luna pas perturbée le moins du monde.

.oO0Oo.

 **Nda** **:** Voilà ! Alors cette entrée en matière ? Ça vous plaît ? Kiss !


End file.
